<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы по Инспектору Джорджу Джентли by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570114">Драбблы по Инспектору Джорджу Джентли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Give us a Break (TV), Inspector George Gently, The Wind in the Willows (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic, s1e02 - Bomber's Moon, несколько драбблов под одной шапкой</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Примерно 20-ая минута от начала серии 1.02. Джентли и Бакхус допрашивают рестлера, который ведет себя очень агрессивно и в итоге нападает на Бакхуса. Джентли ему помогает, а следующее, что мы видим, это Джентли и Бакхус, потирающий плечо, уже у себя в кабинете. Драббл про то, что случилось между этими сценами.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Bacchus &amp; George Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Джентли приходит на помощь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Примерно 20-ая минута от начала серии 1.02. Джентли и Бакхус допрашивают рестлера, который ведет себя очень агрессивно и в итоге нападает на Бакхуса. Джентли ему помогает, а следующее, что мы видим, это Джентли и Бакхус, потирающий плечо, уже у себя в кабинете. Драббл про то, что случилось между этими сценами.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сядьте.<br/>
Но Чик Шейвас не обратил на Бакхуса внимания, продолжая наступать на Джентли.<br/>
— Я видел то, что никто больше не видел, — рестлер с силой ударил себя по лбу.<br/>
Джентли спокойно смотрел на Шейваса — по сравнению с некоторыми подозреваемыми тот был просто овечкой. Бакхус однако не собирался мириться с таким положением дел. К тому же рестлер выглядел, как тигр, в любой момент готовый прыгнуть на Джентли.<br/>
— Ты! Сейчас же успокойся, — угрожающе произнес Бакхус, делая шаг вперед.<br/>
Чик Шейвас отреагировал молниеносно: дернул Бакхуса к себе, повернул спиной и обхватил под мышками, выгибая позвоночник дугой. Не успевший ничего понять, Бакхус удивленно вскрикнул, затем что-то хрустнуло и он закричал уже от боли. Джентли сначала никак не отреагировал. Но тут Бакхус придушенно позвал его на помощь, и Джентли начал действовать. Ударив Шейваса по пояснице, он еще на всякий случай прошелся по почкам. Рестлер всхлипнул и отпустил Бакхуса, который тут же откатился к стене. Джентли невозмутимо отряхнул руки и приподнял брови, иронично посмотрев на своего сержанта. После каждого такого случая его удивляло, что того вообще приняли в полицию.<br/>
Пока Шейвас в наручниках корчился на полу, Бакхус резво вскочил, держась за плечо и смущенно глядя на Джентли.<br/>
— Я в порядке, — махнул он рукой.<br/>
И тут же ойкнул. Рука безвольно повисла.<br/>
— Не думаю, сержант, — откликнулся Джентли. — У тебя вывих.<br/>
— О, — Бакхус побледнел еще сильнее, следя за приближающимся Джентли.<br/>
— Но это легко исправить, — в глазах его шефа плясали веселые огоньки.<br/>
— Э-э-э, — недоверчиво протянул Бакхус, пятясь.<br/>
— Не двигайся, иначе будет больнее.<br/>
Бакхус послушно замер. Джентли обездвижел Бакхуса, прислонив его к стене и аккуратно взялся за плечо. А потом резко дернул.<br/>
— Ааааааа! — на глазах выступили слезы.<br/>
— Ну вот, теперь все в порядке, — и Джентли вышел из комнаты допроса.<br/>
Помедлив, Бакхус последовал за шефом, осторожно крутя рукой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Кроссовер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— У него когти! — воскликнул Бакхус. — И мех.<br/>Моли испуганно спрятался за спину Рэта.<br/>— Не надо так кричать, сержант, — невозмутимо произнес Джентли, оглядывая окрестности. — Интересно, здесь есть рыба?<br/>— Здесь человеко-кроты и человеко-крысы! — не унимался Бакхус.<br/>— Эй, от человека слышу, — возмущенно зашевелил усами Рэтти.<br/>Тут все услышали, как кто-то кричит:<br/>— Есть тут кто-нибудь? Нам срочно нужен игрок в снукер.<br/>— Прекрати, я не хочу отбирать у них деньги.<br/>— Зачем же отбирать? Ты их честно выиграешь, Морис.<br/>Джентли с любопытством прислушался.<br/>— О, нет, — вздохнул Бакхус. — Теперь мы здесь застрянем.<br/>Пока Джентли договаривался с Микки о ставках, Моли неуверенно подошел к Бакхусу:<br/>— Чаю?<br/>Бакхус смерил крота индифферентным взглядом:<br/>— Пожалуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>